


A Hero and a Beast

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Hylian Prince Sidon, M/M, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Short Story, Stockholm Syndrome, smut in last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: Once upon a time, in the lands of the old Zora kingdom, lived a Hylian prince. He was known for his handsome looks and kind-heartedness towards his people. This all changed, however, when his elder sister died from an incurable illness. His cheery mood soured and his kind heart darkened, due to the loss of his dear sister.One chilly night, an elderly woman appeared at the castle and offered a single flower in return for shelter. The prince refused the woman, who revealed herself to be a Great Fairy. As punishment for refusing her offer, she enchanted the entire kingdom. The only way for this curse to be broken is if the prince could love and be loved by another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a simple young lady with simple needs.
> 
> Before you ask, yes I did look up a fanfiction based off this picture, https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2d/a0/fe/2da0feab5a30f1f573f7b74b74bf74e7.jpg, before typing this. I didn't find a single one so, similar to all my one-shots, I'll have to do it myself
> 
> This might be the shortest fanfiction, with multiple chapters, I've ever written.
> 
> This won't be 100% Disney B&B, but it'll have scenes similar to it. This also maybe poorly executed
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I WENT BACK AND EDITED THE SHIT OUT OF THIS!!!!!!!!  
> Now that may seem enthusiastic, but I'm serious. There were more mistakes in this than you think; there may still be mistakes in this.

The sun shines on the village bustling with Hylians, it’s rays peeping through the window of a small hut. In this house rests the hero of Hyrule, the blanket over his head to prevent the sun’s rays from reaching his eyes. While Link rests, Symin bursts out of Purah’s lab. He closes the door before hurrying to the hero’s house, giving a quick wave to the Hylians he passes on his way.

Link slowly opens his eyes to the sounds of knocking at his door, slowly sitting up. His hair is a mess and his entire right arm is bandaged. He got the injury from going on a quest, returning to his home in Hateno village to rest.

 

Link moves from under his blanket then walks downstairs to the door, opening it slowly.

 

“Link! Thank Hylia that you're home!”

 

Link's eyelids blink seconds after one another as he stares at Symin. The taller's voice panics as he talks, “Dr. Purah went out to investigate the forests east of here about three days ago and hasn't returned. I'm worried she got lost or hurt so could you please go there and find her?”

 

Link thinks for a moment then nods, Symin thanking him before returning to the lab. The hero sighs as he closes his door as he turns to his wall, walking towards a weapon then grabbing it with his good arm. He tests its weight then sets the weapon on his table, going to change clothes.

 

~

 

“Oh my,” Bolson cups one of his cheeks with his hand, “are you sure about traveling with your arm injured like that?”

 

Link nods, Bolson poking his lips out in a pout.

 

“Are you heading off to the east?”

 

Link nods. Bolson, “Do be careful! I heard a terrible rumor about the forest in that direction!”

 

The hero raises an eyebrow curiously. Bolson waves his other hand up and down, “Something about an old castle with a beast. Some say that people travel there and never come back!”

 

Link looks to the east, curiosity swirling in his eyes. Bolson sighs, “Seems as if I made you even more curious. As I’ve already said, please be careful.”

 

~

 

The forest is thicker than Link thought it would be. There’s a road, but it can barely be seen through the grass. The atmosphere is a bit ominous and there’s barely any sounds other than the hero’s footsteps.

 

While walking, Link mind started to wonder about what kind of beast that lives in these woods. Would it be a pack Lynel? If it is then Link has nothing to worry about. He’s fought against plenty Lynels on his journey to face Calamity Ganon.

 

Link reaches for his Sheikah Slate then blinks, patting his hip. Did he forget to bring it, how could he forget it? The only reason he could think of is his exhaustion.

 

The hero huffs then walks through a bush, his eyes widening at the sight before him. This castle is larger than the one in Hyrule, much older looking too. Though, it looked perfectly intact, vines twists and attached itself to the large stone building.

 

Link slowly walks on the cobblestone walkway, following the path towards the castle’s entrance. His hand hesitates twice before he pushes open the tall door, entering the castle with caution. Just as he stepped over the threshold, a sharp pain courses through his injured arm. He looks to it then sighs sadly, the bandage is open and new blood slowly seeps through a cut. Link didn’t notice the thorns on the closest vine.

 

He sighs then his eyes drift around the large, dark room as he walks towards a staircase. How come he’s never been to this place until now? Wouldn’t he have seen this place on his map, he’s been to all the towers. The hero is also unaware that someone or something, was alerted by the scent of his blood.

 

The hero walks down the hallway to his right, checking behind him before entering the first door on his right. Behind the door is a spiral stairs going upward, the area dimly lit. What Link found a bit odd was that the door was cracked like someone wanted him to walk in.

 

Link pulls his weapon out then he slowly walks up the staircase. His eyes and blade end of his spear pointed forward. Soon, he makes it to the top. This room must be the dungeon area.

 

“Link,” Purah’s voice weakly calls from behind one of the wooden doors, the hero looking at each door before picking the middle one. The Sheikah's in the cell.

 

“Link, thank Hylia you’re here. I thought I’d be trapped here forever! Well...not that I’d mind.”

 

Link blinks, confused. Purah grins, “The owner of this castle is actually a sweetheart! Though, he ordered for me to be brought here instead of a room.”

 

The hero sighs as he puts his spear down then grips the door handle, stopping when a large shadow looms over him. He turns his head then his body halfway, his eyes widening when at the sight before him. The Zora’s colors are red and white, his eyes a golden complexion. His teeth are sharp and his claws are even sharper, towering over Link in height.

 

“Who are you,” The taller asks calmly, Link’s not saying a word. The Zora assumed the Hylian to be a mute then continued, “Whoever you are, please leave.”

 

“Prince Sidon,” an elder’s voice calls from behind the taller, soon revealing an elder Zora. He catches his breath before speaking again, “Who is this and why is he here?”

 

Purah pouts, “He’s here to help me out of here! I keep trying to tell you I’m not an intruder!”

 

Sidon looks from the elder Zora to Link to Purah then back to Link. He looks to the elder, “Muzu. I’d like for these two to switch places.”

 

“Switch,” the elder blinks, “but that Hylian’s a male!”

 

Link thinks for a moment then touches Sidon’s arm, nodding in agreement. The taller nods as well, “Then it’s decided. The Sheikah can leave and this Hylian will take her place. Muzu, I’ll entrust the young girl to you. Please see to it she makes it back to her village safely.”

 

Muzu hesitates then sighs as he turns to leave, Sidon turning to Link.

 

“Follow me,” Sidon says as he starts to walk forward, Link looking at Purah before following the tall Zora prince. Sidon holds open the door, “No need to worry about your friend,” Link walks through the door then continues to follow Sidon, “She will be fine, Muzu’s a bit rude, but he has no intention of hurting people.”

 

The Hylian watches as the other Zoras walk around him, his eyes filled with curiosity.

 

“Once, we were all Hylians like you. Due to a mistake I made, we were turned into Zoras.”

 

Link opens his mouth, but closes it again. Sidon smiles softly, “Let’s get to know each other and, maybe, I’ll tell you the full story.”

 

The hero raises an eyebrow as Sidon opens a door, “This will be your room,” Link walks through the door as Sidon continues, “If you need anything, there’s a thick string you can pull that’ll alert the servants. If you need me, my room is across from yours. Since this is you’re home now, you can go anywhere you wish, except, the west wing.”

 

Link tilts his head as he looks to the prince. Sidon knew exactly what the Hylian was thinking, “Why couldn’t he go to the West Wing?”.

 

“It’s forbidden,” he states, “if you go there I’ll be very...very angry.”

 

Link pushes his lips together then nods, Sidon turning to walk down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon nervously paces along the side of the long dinner table, Muzu watching him.
> 
> “There’s no need to be nervous, my lord, it’s not like he’s the one.”
> 
> “The Great Fairy didn’t specify on the gender and I,” Sidon stops pacing and averts his eyes from the elder, “...my hearts beats faster when I’m around him.”
> 
> Muzu groans, displeased, then the two watch as the door to the dining area opens.

Link slowly blinks as he stares at the ceiling, his thoughts only on one thing. What was in the west wing that was so bad? Is Sidon trying to hide something, is that why he put Purah in that cell?

 

The hero sits up as he hears a knock on the bedroom door, his head turning as it opened. The Zora that walks in is light blue and white, she's much shorter than the Zora’s Link’s seen on his way to this room.

 

“Sidon told me you were hurt,” she muses as she approaches the Hylian, “you could say that I’m a doctor of some sort. Please, show me your injury.”

 

Link slowly nods then lifts his right arm, the Zora huffing at the sight.

 

“You didn’t bother to change your bandages, huh? I’ll have someone bring some warm water and new ones.”

 

The hero watches her as she turns towards a thick rope next to the head of the bed, pulling it. One string is a deep blue and the other a lighter shade, both twisting around each other.

 

As the Zora lets go of the string, a male servant enters the room.

 

“I need new bandages and water, please.”

 

The servant bows then leaves the room, Link blinking before turning back to the Zora as she starts taking off the blood-stained bandages on his arm.

 

“My name’s Lutovun, anything medical you need and I’ll try to deliver. I can also be the person you talk with if prince Sidon becomes too much for you.”

 

Link slowly blinks, the male servant rolling a cart in the room, he moves it next to Lutovun then leaves the room. The Zora sets the old bandages on the cart then grabs the white rag on it, “This may sting a bit.”

 

She holds the Hylian’s arm in one hand and cleans it with the other, a bit shocked.

 

“You must be used to this, most squirm or winch when their wound's touched.”

 

Link nods, Lutovun redipping the rag in the water. The blood slowly swirls with the clear liquid, the Zora wiping Link’s arm once more.

 

“Prince Sidon probably forgot to ask you about dinner, he’ll want you to join him.”

 

Link shakes his head then blushes as his stomach growls. Lutovun smirks, “Seems as if you are hungry. I’ll go alert the prince that you’ll be joining him. There are clothes in the closet behind that door-! Ah, you probably don’t know how Zora clothing works. Don’t worry, all of us just figured it out recently. I’ll help you if you want.”

 

The Hylian blinks before nodding, a nervous sweat visible. Lutovun just finished rebandaging Link’s arm as a knock is heard from the bedroom door.

 

“Dinner will be ready in ten minutes,” a servant spoke, the Zora standing up.

 

“Come on,” she helps Link stand up, “let’s see what’s in the closet.”

 

The two are the same height, Link a bit shocked by this discovery. He also notices that Lutovun is a bit thicker than the other Zora women. He also notices her chest was flat.

 

Ignoring his thoughts, he follows the other towards the closet then the Zora shoves open the doors, both their eyes sparkling. The closet is packed with different styles of Zora clothing, all the color aquatic and with shimmery fabric.

 

“Let’s see what you can wear,” Luto coos as she starts browsing through the clothes. Link taps on the Zora’s shoulder then gestures to his clothing. Lutovun scoffs, “I think not. Maybe after the clothes are repaired, but I refuse to let you wear them to dinner. Come now,” she pulls out an outfit, “this will do, nicely.”

 

~

 

Sidon nervously paces along the side of the long dinner table, Muzu watching him.

 

“There’s no need to be nervous, my lord, it’s not like he’s the one.”

 

“The Great Fairy didn’t specify on the gender and I,” Sidon stops pacing and averts his eyes from the elder, “...my hearts beats faster when I’m around him.”

 

Muzu groans, displeased, then the two watch as the door to the dining area opens, Link and Lutovun walking through it.

 

“Good luck,” the shorter Zora whispers as she walks past Sidon, bowing her head respectfully at Muzu then leaving the room from the other side of the room. Link pushes his lips together as the taller looks at him, both blushing. Link was blushing from embarrassment, not even the Gerudo outfit revealed this much skin. Sidon was blushing because the clothes fit Link perfectly.

 

Soon, the two sit then the elders also take their seats. Sidon’s eyes never leave Link as everyone eats, Link trying not to notice. Muzu looks at Link, “So, Hylian, was rescuing that girl the only reason you came here?”

 

The hero could sense the hostility in the elder’s voice.

 

He nods, the elder glaring at him.

 

“How come you can’t speak? Got your tongue cut out or are you a mute?”

 

Link glares back at Muzu, Sidon and everyone at the dinner table feeling the tension.

 

“Now, now,” Sidon sighs, “Muzu doesn’t mean to offend you with his questions. He’s just a bit curious.”

 

Muzu sneers, “Yes. Curious.”

 

Sidon, “I’m curious about your arm. I know you can’t speak, but could you somehow tell me why it was injured?”

 

“He probably got it from sticking his nose where he shouldn’t,” Muzu mumbles, one of Link’s ears twitching angrily. The Hylian wipes his mouth then stands up, walking out the dining room. Sidon shoots Muzu a look before following after the shorter, “Wait!”

 

Link stops walking then turns around, his arms crossed. The taller sighs, “I’m sorry for Muzu’s behavior, he’s not a big fan of Hyrule Hylians.”

 

Link raises an eyebrow curiously, the Zora smiling nervously.

 

“I’ll tell you later, I’m going to go talk to Muzu right now.”

 

~

 

“I heard about what happened in the dining room,” Lutovun says as she follows Link, “Don’t mind Muzu, he’s just old. Anyway, I could show you around if you want to cool off a bit. It could also help you get familiar with the area.”

 

The Hylian nods, following the Zora through the castle. He notices that this palace has a lot of open walls and staircases leading downward to deep pools of water. The garden area is actually a huge lake with a waterfall behind the castle. He also noticed the two Zora guards standing in front of a staircase. That must be the west wing.

 

“And that’s the entire castle,” Luto muses before turning around, “Where did he go?”

 

Link slowly peeps around the corner, the guards unaware of his presence. He picks up a piece of the building then tosses it, the guards quickly moving to see what that sound was. The Hylian swiftly runs up the steps then turns to his left. The hallway has more details than any other part of the castle, pictures hanging from the walls and next to statues. Link slowly walks down the hall and looks at the portraits as he passes by them. Some were of a young boy and a young woman, both with tanned skin and red hair. Both wore clothes of royalty and had small crowns in their long hair.

Other pictures were of a king with long blue hair, his skin also tanned. There was one picture of a young man with long red hair and tanned skin, his eyes very similar to Sidon’s.

 

Link touches the picture then turns to the large door next to him, checking behind himself before reaching for the door handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lutovun is the Lumiere and Cogsworth of this story, his only purpose is to help Link and Sidon get together.
> 
> I personally think this chapter is trash, but meh.
> 
> Edit: I still think this chapter is cancerous


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hero struggles to keep above water as the storm continues, taking one last gulp of air before the water pushes him downward. Link tries to hold on to his breath as he fights against the current, knocking against a rock. The collision caused him to lose the little air that he had, unable to resurface for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some drama
> 
> Edit: I don't think there were that many spelling and grammar errors in this chapter...thank God

Link slowly creaks open the large door then walks it, slowly pushing it closed before getting a good look at the area around him. It’s in perfect condition and everything neatly placed, the decor similar to that of a princess. There’s a door that leads into a large closet full of gowns and dresses, a tiara resting on a mannequin’s head.

 

Link closes the closet. He was expecting this place to be in ruins and things to be all over the place. This was a shock to him.

 

The hero walks towards a picture handing over a desk, tilting his head. In the portrait is the same young woman he saw in the hallway, but she’s sitting by herself. She has a small smile on her face with her red hair is in a braid and over her shoulder.

 

Link eyes drift from the picture to the large bed next to him, someone’s body imprint in it. Was this the room of this young woman? From the imprint, Link could tell she had been laying in this bed for a long time, but why was she? Did she fall ill? Lose the ability to walk?

 

Just as the Hylian was about to open the drawer, a glow caught his attention. He slowly turns his head then his body towards a small round table with a mirror and a floating flower protected by a tall, curvy glass top.

Link knew this flower is a Silent Princess, but he never knew they could float like this.

 

He approaches with table with curiosity then lifts the glass off the flower, setting it down then turning his attention back to the glowing plant. Link lifts his hands then hesitates them towards the Silent Princess, his fingers twitching back the closer they grew. Before he could touch a single pedal, a familiar large shadow looms over the hero. Link’s eyes widen before he whips around and sees Sidon, the taller putting the glass lid over the flower. His eyes drift from it the shorter, rage written all over his face.

 

“I told you not to come here,” his voice is full of venom, his sharp teeth bared. Link slowly moves back, his lips pushed together.

 

“Out,” the taller Zora growls as he follows Link’s movements, “now.”

 

The Hylian’s back is pressed against the door, his hand frantically patting to find the doorknob with his eyes locked on Sidon. The taller violently grips it then turns the knob, letting it go as Link falls back. He glares angrily at Link before slamming the door shut. The Hylian stands up, grunts then storms off to his room. Once there, he changes into the clothes he wore to this castle. He marches out the room then to the front door, rain pouring from the sky with loud thunder as soon as he steps on the road.

 

“Where are you going,” Lutovun asks in a panic, “you promised-!”

 

Link stops walking with a stomp then whips his head to look at the Zora, he already drenched in the falling water. He glares at Luto then turns to continue walking, the Zora taking a step forward.

 

“If you leave with all this rain, you’ll be caught in a flood!”

 

Link ignores the warning and continues to make his way back to Hateno village. The hero knows he left his spear in the dungeon, but he didn’t care. He had plenty more back home.

 

Thunder sounds then a flash of lightning lands on a tree next to Link, he turning to face the tree. His foot slips on a rock then he tumbles into a raging river. These waters were lower than this, Link remembers seeing this on his way here.

 

The hero struggles to keep above water as the storm continues, taking one last gulp of air before the water pushes him downward. Link tries to hold on to his breath as he fights against the current, knocking against a rock. The collision caused him to lose the little air that he had, unable to resurface for more as the band holding his hair finally slips away. Just as he was about to accept his fate, someone pushes their mouth on his and gives him the air that he needs. Link slowly opens his eyes to see a pair of golden orbs, he realized this Zora is Sidon. The prince holds the Hylian close as he swims against the currents. Sidon brings Link above the raging water then to the land next to it, both panting. Link from almost losing air and Sidon from swimming against the violent currents.

 

The Zora prince stands then picks the hero up, bridal style, and carries him back to the castle.

 

~

 

Link’s sitting in front of a fireplace next to Sidon, the hero wrapped in many blankets. The prince didn’t say a single thing since they returned, both pouting angrily. He looks at the shorter without turning his head, “This wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t run away.”

 

Link grunts then turns to face Sidon, fury in his eyes and hair relaxing on his shoulders. The dripping locks gracefully moved as the hero turned his head.

 

“And I wouldn’t have ran away if you didn’t scare me half to fucking death!”

 

The hero was angry, but his voice was calm, soothing and small. Everyone in the room was shocked that he could speak and that his voice was so lovely to their ears.

 

Sidon turns to face the Hylian, “I-if you didn’t go in the West Wing then none of this wouldn’t have happened!”

 

“You shouldn’t have reacted the way you did!”

 

“I told you I would be very angry!”

 

“You should’ve have told a little about the area! Maybe if you said something like, I don’t know, fucking “A loved one died in that room” I wouldn’t have gone in there!”

 

Sidon grunts then turns his head in defeat and sadness, “...A loved one did die in that room.”

 

Link calms down, “Was it the woman I saw in the pictures?”

 

The taller nods, “My elder sister. Before I got the castle cursed...my elder sister, Mipha, caught a deadly illness. Luto and everyone that knew medicine tried everything to save her, but nothing worked. Eventually, she died while sleeping in bed.”

 

Link, “I’m...sorry.”

 

Sidon smiles sadly, “The following week, an elderly woman came to the castle and asked for a place to stay. I was still grieving over the loss my sister so I drove her away. Turns out, that old woman was a Great Fairy and she cursed me and my people into Zoras.”

 

“Is there a cure?”

 

“Can’t tell you.”

 

The two fall silent, both turning their bodies towards the fireplace. Link gives a quick glance at the taller then looks back to the fire, “Thank you...for saving me.”

 

Sidon blushes softly, “You’re most welcome.”

 

~

 

Purah kicks open the door to her laboratory, Symin jumping in shock.

 

“Dr. Purah,” he says cheerfully before blinking, “where’s Link?”

 

“We have to send a letter to Zelda, now!”

 

The taller follows Purah as she quickly moves around, “Why are we sending her a letter?”

 

“Because Link might be in trouble! Though that one Zora was a sweetie, the others are mean!”

 

Symin blinks in confusion, “I thought Zoras weren’t around Hyrule anymore.”

 

“That’s what I thought too,” Purah huffs before sitting down, her writing quick and without hesitation. Midsentence, she stops.

 

“I think Link forgot his Sheikah Slate,” she turns to her assistant, “quickly, to Link’s house!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lutovun huffs, “You care for Link, don’t you?”
> 
> Sidon smiles softly, “More than anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2d/a0/fe/2da0feab5a30f1f573f7b74b74bf74e7.jpg
> 
> Use this picture for a mental image while reading this chapter

Link sits by the lake with his feet in the water, splashing small waves at the Zora children whenever they splashed him, Sidon and Luto watching from the archway leading to the large body of water.

 

“You two seem to be getting along swimmingly,” the short Zora grins, “no pun intended.”

 

“I want to do something for him,” the taller sighs, “but I can’t think of anything.”

 

Lutovun puts her hands on her hips, “From the scars on his body, I can tell he’s a warrior of some sort. Maybe a weapon or a new bow.”

 

“What about flowers?”

 

“Flowers? Well...you could give it a shot. Maybe showing him the actual garden will help.”

 

Sidon thinks for a moment then nods, “Ah yes! Um…,” he blushes, “where...is the royal garden again?”

 

Luto huffs, “Through those gates,” she says as she points at an iron gate, a dirt path from the castle going under it.

 

“Ah, I remember now. Link,” Sidon calls as he approaches the Hylian, the shorter looking at him. The taller grins, “Come with me, I want to show you something.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Sidon grins as he nods, taking Link’s hand in his then leading him towards the gate. Before he opens it, he turns to the hero, “Close your eyes.”

 

Link looks at Sidon suspiciously. Sidon pouts, “Please? It’s a surprise!”

 

The shorter playfully sneers at Sidon before lowering his eyelids, Sidon waving his hand in front Link’s face before opening the gate then leading him through it.

 

“Can I open them now?”

 

“No yet.”

 

The Zora walks Link into a circular area then moves away from him, “Okay...now open them!”

 

Link lifts his lids then spreads then further apart as he sees the many flowers he’s surrounded by. On his travels, he’s seen one or two of these plants scattered about. He never got the chance to admire their beauty because he either had to cook a meal with the flower or sell it for rupees.

 

He slowly walks towards a flower as Sidon speaks, “Do you like it, the garden?”

 

“I love it,” Link says softly, gently touching the pedal of a flower. If he were on an adventure, he would’ve ripped this beautiful plant from the ground without a second thought.

 

The Zora walks next to him, “This garden is yours. Every flower you see in this area now belongs to you.”

 

The Hylian smiles softly, “I’ll take good care of everything here.”

 

Luto sighs happily then looks around his hips, “When did you kids get here? Come along, let’s give the two their privacy!”

 

Throughout the rest of the week, Sidon and Link spent most of their time together. They’d walk around the castle, relax in the garden, go to the lake.

One particular day during the week, the two got into a huge water fight. It was all fun and games, of course, but Link sneezed as soon as it was all over. Sidon laughed harder than he had in a very long time.

 

“Alright everyone,” Lutovun speaks in a commanding voice at the servants in front her, “we have exactly twelve hours, twenty-six minutes, and fifteen seconds to create the most romantic, possibly sexual, atmosphere known to Hylians and Zoras! Don’t ask me how I know the exact time, I don’t even know. Anyway! I need the ballroom sparklier than it’s ever sparkled! As you all know, if the last petal from the Silent Princess falls then the spell won’t be broken! This is our only chance to be Hylian, Zoras! Remember this!”

 

“Ah, to be a Hylian again,” someone says, the room filling with happily sigh. Luto, “Yes, yes. Now! Let’s get to work!”

 

Everyone scatters around the palace, collecting cleaning products as they walked past them. Some walked to the west and other to the east, some walking upstairs and some staying down them.

 

Lutovun slowly opens the door to princess Mipha’s room, smiling sadly as memories resurface.

 

“I’m sorry for not visiting, princess.”

 

As the servants clean, Link and Sidon were advised to relax in the garden for a bit.

 

“Link, my pearl, look at me for a second.”

 

The Hylian curiously turns to the Zora, watching as a flower crown gets placed on his head.

 

“My sister taught me how to make those,” Sidon blushes softly, “I hope you like it.”

 

Link turns to the flowers behind him, picks one then places it along one of Sidon’s head fins, “I’ve never made a crown so this is all I can do for you.”

 

Sidon smiles softly, “I’m fine with this.”

 

The two move closer to each other, neither daring to look away. Link finally does, “Can you teach me how to make one?”

 

“I’d love to.”

 

~

 

“This is it prince Sidon,” Lutovun grins, “tonight’s the night!”

 

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Sidon panics as he steps out his bat. Luto huffs, “Now isn’t a time to be nervous, I need you to be confident and bold!”

 

“Confident,” the prince mumbles, “bold,” he straightens his back as he looks at himself in the mirror, the flower crown Link made him on the table next to it. The crown wasn’t very well-made, due to it being Link’s first crown, but Sidon treasures it.

 

“There will be music,” the shorter moves her hands with the things he lists, “candles, dancing, romance! And then,” she turns to the taller Zora as a servant holds up different clothing in front his body, “when the time is right, you confess your love!”

 

Sidon perks up a bit as the servant moves to get more clothes out the closet, “Yes, I can-. No,” he perks down, “no I can’t.”

 

Lutovun huffs, “You care for Link, don’t you?”

 

Sidon smiles softly, “More than anything.”

 

The shorter Zora grins, “Well then, you must tell him! Ah, that one won’t work.”

 

The servant sighs, “These are all the Zora clothes I could find.”

 

“Well, if you think Zora, all we really wear is fancy accessories. What about his prince clothes?”

 

“The red ones? I,” the servant thinks for a moment, “don’t think they’ll fit properly, but I can try.”

 

Sidon blinks, “What red ones?”

 

“The servant will show you,” Lutovun turns the door, “I’m going to check on Link, I’ll return when it’s time for you to come to the ballroom.”

 

~

 

“Luto, the fuck is this.”

 

“A gown.”

 

Link lifts the end of the puffy gown off the floor, “I’m fine with the gown, but what the fuck is this?”

 

“I believe you mean “these” and those are heels.”

 

“You expect me to walk in these?”

 

The Zora nods, “Yeah. Wait, how come you’re fine with the gown, but not the heels?!”

 

Link averts his eyes, “Some adventures require you to...think outside the box.”

 

“That just confused me more.”

 

Link, “You know Gerudo Village?”

 

Lutovun, “The all-girl place? Why do you ask?”

 

Link, “I crossdressed to get in.”

 

While the two chatted, a servant was finishing the tying a blue bow to hold Link’s low ponytail.

 

“Wow,” Luto grins, “you must tell me more about this later. Anyway, I’ll go tell his majesty that you’re ready. You,” the Zora looks to a servant, “lead Link to the ballroom.”

 

~

 

Sidon swallows hard as he waits for Link to walk through the door across from him, a nervous sweat visible.

 

“Relax,” Lutovun says softly, “remember to breathe. You look like you’re about to pass out.”

 

The taller lets out a worried groan then stiffens when he hears footsteps, Luto trying to conceal his laughter. Both look to the door and see the Hylian, he starting to walk down the steps as music begins to play. Once Sidon saw Link, he slowly loosened up and calmed down. Never in his life has he seen someone glow the way the hero does, it was enchanting ((A/N: Like the curse the castle’s under XD)).

 

“Remember to proclaim your love and relax,” Lutovun says as he gently pushes Sidon forward, the taller Zora walking down the steps. Link smiles softly as Sidon does the same, the taller offering the shorter his forearm. The two curtsy before Link happily places his palm on the forearm then to two walk down the steps and onto the ballroom floor. The two move apart as children, fancily dressed, run past them. The two chuckle then continue to walk to the center of the ballroom and under a silver chandelier, Sidon getting nervous again. He swallows hard as Link holds his hand then lifts it in the air, placing the taller’s other hand on his back. The shorter then places his free hand on Sidon’s other forearm then the two begin to spin. Link knows about this stuff because Zelda taught him.

 

Luto smiles slyly and elbows a servant next to her, he smiling softly as they watch the two dance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-I...I-I! I-!”
> 
> “Prince Sidon,” a guard hurries towards the two, “we’ve got a problem! Please hurry!”
> 
> “Stay here,” Sidon please before following his guard, Link biting his bottom lip as he watches the taller runoff.

“It’s this way,” Purah informs as she, Zelda, and a few knights walk through the forest.

 

~

 

Sidon brings Link out onto a balcony that views over the things behind the castle, the two standing close.

 

“Um, Link? There’s uh...s-something I wish to discuss with you.”

 

Link turns his head to the blushing Zora, the taller’s entire face heating up. The moon shines on the shorter perfectly, the hero looking up at the prince through his eyelashes. Sidon's voice cracks, “I-I...I-I! I-!”

 

“Prince Sidon,” a guard hurries to the two, “we’ve got a problem! Please hurry!”

 

“Stay here,” Sidon please before following his guard, Link biting his bottom lip as he watches the taller runoff. He paces a bit before running after him, Lutovun joining him. The two peep from behind the castle door, Link gasping at what he saw. This is Hyrule’s army and, standing in front of them, Zelda and Purah. Why are they here?

 

“Where’s Link,” Zelda asks with authority, “we wish for him to return home.”

 

Lutovun pats Link’s shoulder then walks out the castle, joining Sidon’s side.

 

“Link made a promise,” the short Zora crosses her arms, “he’s not leaving.”

 

Hylian knights have their weapons pointed at the Zora guards and the guards have their spears pointed right back, Sidon standing in front of Zelda and Lutovun standing in front of Purah. Link bites his bottom lip, unaware of Muzu next to him. The elder sighs, “You might be the only one who can stop this. Can you go calm things down? If not for my sake then, at least, for prince Sidon and the citizens.”

 

Link looks at Muzu then nods, walking from behind the door then next to Sidon.

 

“Link,” Zelda sighs, “thank heavens you’re alright! Purah made things sound like they were torturing yo-! Why are you wearing that dress?”

 

“Why ARE you wearing that,” the short Sheikah asks before shaking her head, “Anyway, now that he’s here, we can lea-!”

 

“I love Sidon,” Link states with pride, everyone shocked.

 

“W-what,” Zelda and Purah ask at the same time. They weren’t so shocked about the hero being gay; they’ve seen the pictures in his Sheikah Slate. They were shocked that he could speak.

 

Link, unaware that they were shocked because they heard him talk, pulls Sidon down by his coat collar then pushes his lips on the prince’s. The taller’s eyes were wide, but they slowly close as he picks Link up, his body starting to glow as they share a passionate kiss. The Hylians and Sheikah watch as, one by one, all the Zoras turn into Hylians. Everyone had brown or tanned skin, their long hair blue or red. The women wore a bra and a long skirts with slits on both sides while the men only wore shorts or long pants, all their accessories shimmering in the moonlight. Everyone is beautiful, well, everyone that was an adult. All the children are adorable.

Even the elderly have a beauty about them.

 

Sidon’s body stops glowing as he and Link move their lips apart, the hero slowly lifting his lids then gasping.

 

“It’s me,” Sidon grins. The shorter stares into the taller eyes before grinning, “It is you.”

 

“You broke the spell,” the prince places his forehead on the hero’s, “thank you, my pearl.”

 

“Oh shit, you’re the water Hylians that went missing a couple of years ago,” Zelda announces the huffs, “how come we never checked here for them?!”

 

Before anyone could answer her, things begin to change all around them as the sun rose. The trees turn into huts, the lower rivers rise and get clear. The path hidden by the grass gets revealed and the lake behind the castle gets larger, boats rising from under the water. Colorful fish appear from nowhere and swim around, the water Hylian children quickly running to the river as it spreads wider. The stone castle turns into one made of a smooth marble, the last thing that changes for this area.

 

“Link,” Lutovun shouts as she approaches the couple, Link’s eyes widening.

 

“What,” HE crosses his arms, “did you really think I was a girl? I was born short.”

 

The hero blinks a couple times as Sidon lowers him to the ground, Zelda and Purah approaching the three. Zelda bows, “I’m sorry for almost attacking you. If Link didn’t leave his Sheikah Slate, I’m sure none of this would’ve happened.”

 

Link huffs and turns his head away from her, Sidon smiling softly. The prince looks just like the painting, his long red hair loosely flowing down his back. He’s not as tall as he was when he was a Zora, but he still towers over Link.

 

“So,” Zelda looks to the hero, “what do you plan on doing now?”

 

Link looks to Sidon and the taller looks back at him, “I have an idea,” the hero says softly, Luto grinning with excitement.

 

~

 

Music plays as people waltz around the large ballroom, Link and Sidon in the middle. Both are dressed in white and are grinning at each other, Link laughing when Sidon spins him around. Zelda stands on the side with Muzu, both swaying to the music that’s played by the band. Lutovun’s dancing with a male Zora, winking at Link before he and his dancing partner twirl off somewhere else.

 

“Princess Link,” the taller muses as he leads Link to the balcony.

 

“Aren’t you a king,” the shorter asks curiously, “Is your father alive?”

 

“Ah yes,” Sidon points to the west, “he’s been gone on a business trip for a long while. He’s supposed to come back today.”

 

Link smirks, “Good thing you broke the spell, huh?”

 

“Yes,” Sidon laughs nervously, “he could’ve been furious if he saw us as fish people.”

 

“Fish people? What on earth are you talking about, Sidon?”

 

The two look to the balcony door, a tall man standing there. He has long blue hair has bits of grey and eyes similar to Sidon’s. This must the king.

 

“F-father! I wasn’t expecting you back so soon!”

 

“And miss your wedding?”

 

The younger blinks, “How did you know?”

 

“It’s obvious, my son. Now, may I meet your bride?”

 

Sidon blushes lightly as he walks towards his father with his lover, “Link, this is my father, king Dorephan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is smut
> 
> Edit: I hope my editing has made this a bit easier to read....


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No summary is needed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Edit: I'm now realizing that the smut is very short, when I find the time, I'll try to make it longer

After all the dancing, conversating, and congratulating, they were finally able to get some alone time. Lutovun made sure of this by suggesting they relax in the master bathroom, knowing that the two wanted to be alone.

 

“It’s just us now,” Sidon says softly, Link laying on top of him.

 

“So,” the shorter says playfully, “we’re alone. What’s that supposed to mean.”

 

Sidon moves his hands to Link’s ass then grips the cheeks, pulling him up. The shorter blushes, “W-wait a second!”

 

The prince places his lips around the hero’s tip then slowly moves his head forward. He looks up at his lover as he starts to bob his head on the twitching shaft, his fingers tracing the rim of the shorter’s hole. He stops bobbing his head so the tip of his tongue could play with Link’s tip, two fingers thrusting in.

 

“Sidon,” Link moans, his fingers in Sidon’s red hair. The taller mentally smirks before humming, Link clenching his teeth as he throws his head back. Just then he came, Sidon slowly moving his mouth away from the smaller’s dick.

 

“Still hard,” Sidon asks, already knowing the answer. Link nods as Sidon takes his fingers out, the hero slowly moving back down the prince’s body until he could feel Sidon’s tip press against his hole. Sidon kisses Link’s temple then his lips as he slowly enters the tight channel. He waits for a minute then starts to thrust gently, his hands gripping the hero’s cheeks as he thrusts his hips upward. Sidon and Link move their lips apart their tongues still touching one another. Their lips join together as Sidon’s thrusts get rougher, Link humming a needy moan. Taking note of this, the taller starts aiming his tip at a certain spot.

 

“F-fuck,” Link practically shouts, moaning loudly as Sidon continues to hit the same spot rhythmically.

 

“Si-don,” he mewls, “I’m going to cu-cum!”

 

“Go ahead, my pearl.”

 

Link lets out a shaky moan then bites on the middle segment of his index finger, his body twitching as he climaxes for the second time. Sidon smiles softly as he slows down his thrusts, giving Link some time to recover. The shorter puts his thumb and index together, extending his other fingers to let the taller know he’s okay. The taller kisses his lover, starting his rough targeted thrusts again. As they kiss, Sidon’s hand move up and plays with Link’s chest. He gently pinches the nipples between his thumb and index, lightly twisting them. The two slowly move their lips apart then the prince clenches his teeth as he does one last thrust, releasing inside Link. Link hums as he feels himself getting filled, semen oozing out his hole after the bigger pulls out.

 

“I think we should get out now,” Sidon pants before blinking, “Link?”

 

The hero lets out a shaky breath then drains the bath water, moving between Sidon’s legs as the water lowers. The prince blushes, “W-wait Li-! Oh,” he groans as Link slowly lowers his head, the princes sitting up. He moves his digits to Link’s hole then shoves his fingers in, the shorter moaning as he continues to bob his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> As I've said at the beginning, I wrote this because I couldn't find a B & B fanfiction with Sidon and Link.
> 
> I'd like to apologize for the negative author's notes, if you found them negative....if you couldn't already tell, I'm not very confident in my writing.
> 
> Again, thank you all for reading!


End file.
